Popular
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: What's this? Rory's best friends with Summer? Christopher and Lorelai are married? Talk about AUwhat if Rory was part of the popular clique at Chilton? AU TRORY
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey y'all. I'm Jill for those of you who haven't read my other fics. This is my "Popular Rory" story. In this story there is a bit of background knowledge you should know. Christopher and Lorelai got married a month before Rory was born. Rory is now 15 going on 16-about to start her sophomore, and first, year at Chilton. She has a 14 year old brother, Daniel, who is going to be starting his freshman year at Chilton. Dan and Rory also have a 10 year old sister named Sarah and a 6 year old brother, Nicholas.

**Popular**

**A Gilmore Girls Fic by Norwegianchick101**

Rory sighed as she rolled over and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock and falling asleep for another half-hour before Lorelai came in and pulled her out of bed.

"RORY GILMORE! GET YOUR ASS IN THE SHOWER NOW! You have 5 minutes to get showered and dressed. You can brush your hair in the car."

Rory sighed once more and headed to her bathroom. Unlike most people in Star's Hollow, the Haden's owned a mansion. Each of the children had their own room with bathroom connected, a walk in closet, and a balcony.

It took a while to get to Hartford, but the ride was worth it when Rory and Dan stepped out of the car after bidding their father goodbye and were approached by three girls.

"Hey-you two new?" one of the blonde girls asked.

"Duh Louise. Of course they're new. You haven't seen them before have you?" the other blonde asked.

The black-haired girl just laughed and extended her hand for Rory to shake. "I'm Madeline." She said. "And this is Louise and Paris."

"Rory." Rory replied. "And this is my brother Dan."

"So-Rory, Dan-you two freshmen or sophomores? I'm positive that Chilton doesn't accept upper-classmen." Louise asked.

"I'm a sophomore, he's a freshman." Rory told Louise.

"Awesome." Madeline replied. "We're sophomores too. You could hang out with us if you want."

"Yeah." Louise replied. "But she can't join the group without meeting Tristan."

Paris groaned and rolled her eyes as Rory raised her eyebrows. "Tristan?" she asked. "Who's Tristan?"

It was then that an incredibly sexy guy with blonde hair and blue eyes came up behind Rory. "You rang?" he said cockily.

"Tristan-this is Rory. Rory-this is Tristan-king of Chilton." Louise said.

Rory laughed as Dan walked away towards a group of people who seemed to be freshmen like himself.

"Tristan DuGrey at your service ma'am." Tristan lifted Rory's hand to his lips and kissed it as four other boys came up behind him.

"Boys-this is Rory." Madeline said. "Rory, this is Adam, Josh, Matthew and Robert."

Rory took some time to examine the eight people who stood before her. Each of their Chilton uniforms matched perfectly.

The boys had khaki pants, perfectly pressed, long sleeved white button down shirts, and a deep blue sweater-vest with a lighter blue shield on the left side of the chest. Their shoes were the simple black loafers. Rory couldn't tell-but the boys all wore white socks that went to just above the ankle.

Each of the shields was embroidered with a gold letter.

Tristan's a T, obviously. Rory looked at each of the other three boys.

Adam had an A on his chest. He had soft brown hair, similar in style to that of Luke's nephew-Jess Mariano. He was about half an inch shorter than Tristan-the same height as Rory. He had hazel eyes and a smile that would make any girl (other than Rory) swoon.

Next she turned her gaze to Josh. Josh had blonde hair, a shade darker than Tristan's. His eyes were a deep green, and he had his hair combed over with a part on the right, contrasting from the J embellished on his chest. He was almost as tall as Tristan.

After Josh she turned her head to Matthew-an M on his chest. He was the same height as Adam, red hair and brown eyes. His hair had a slight curl to it, but it was hard to tell because it only went down to just below his ears, but was relatively thick.

Finally her glance turned to Robert, a gold R on his chest. Robert had black hair and blue eyes, the same height as Josh. His hair was cut simply, like most boys back at Stars Hollow High, straight and thin, just below the ears.

After checking out the boys she turned to the three girls. Each of them had a pair of black loafers like the guys, and white socks that went to just below the knee. Rory was sure that their skirts were at least three inches shorter than dress code allowed- i.e. three inches shorter than her mother had hemmed hers. Their skirts barely covered everything. Their shirts were similar to the guys, and they were clad in the same sweater vests with the initialed shields. Louise had an L, Madeline had an M, and Paris had a P.

First Rory looked at Louise. She had bright green eyes and a light blonde bob cut that went to just above her shoulders in length. She was only a tiny bit shorter than Josh and Robert and seemed to have a flare for dramatic make-up.

Next Rory moved her eyes to Madeline. Her black hair had more of a bob to it than Louise, and went to just below her chin in length. She was the same height as Adam and Matthew and had a bit of a brighter taste in make-up than Louise did. Her brown eyes were accentuated with a bright red eye shadow.

Finally there was Paris. Paris seemed to be barren with nothing but foundation on her face, if anything. She had deep brown eyes like Madeline, but they were a bit of a lighter shade. Her dark blonde hair fell three inches below her shoulders and lay flat. Her height was almost even with Rory-Paris being on the shorter side.

When Rory looked back up she noticed one more girl, and S embellished on her chest. She had silky black hair that fell in a loose curly ponytail down to the middle of her back. She was the same height as Rory, and had beautiful blue eyes lined with black and lids filled with gold.

"Hi. I'm Lorelai Haden-you can call me Rory." she said to the girl. But honestly-Rory seemed to think that this girl may steal Tristan's attention away from her. But her fears were soon ended as the girl wrapped her arms around Josh's neck.

"Hi Rory, I'm Summer Reynolds (If anyone knows her real last name please let me know). Welcome to Chilton. I assume you've met everyone else here? Well-I'll do you the favor of laying down the couples. This is here is my boyfriend-Joshua Taylor-but we all call him Josh. Louise Grant and Robert Jackson are the second most talked about couple in the school, second only to Josh and me. We all call Robert Robbie though. Unless we're at some society thing-then it's always Joshua and Robert. I'm assuming you go by Lorelai at those sorts of things. But anyways-then there's Madeline Harrison (Once again-some reminders or knowledge would be appreciated on the last name front) and Matthew Conner. We call them Maddy and Matt though. And then we have Paris Gellar and Adam Braden. So-what brings you to Chilton?"

Rory laughed. "Wow-you sure like to talk. And what about Tristan? Does he have a girlfriend?"

Summer laughed. "No actually-but he's the heartthrob of the school."

"Wow, okay. But anyways-my brother Dan, he's a freshman, and I are here from Stars Hollow. It's about half an hour away. Our grandparents are big in the whole society thing and managed to talk our parents into enrolling us. How they did that I'll never know. Both my mom and dad hated society growing up. My mom got pregnant with me when she was sixteen and my grandparents hate her for it."

"Wow." Summer replied. "You sure can talk as well."

It was then that the warning bell rang. All eight compared their schedules and what do you know-Summer, Rory, Louise, Maddy, Paris, Tristan, Adam, Robbie, Matt, and Josh all had the exact same schedule. The ten friends headed to Mr. Max Medina's English class-not knowing what awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to all of y'all who told me Maddy's last name-I loved that episode and have seen it a million times-I can't believe I didn't remember-olo-on with the fic

**Popular**

**A Gilmore Girls Fic by Norwegianchick101**

"Wait-so your mom is _dating_ Mr. Medina?" Rory asked Summer-shocked at the possibility.

"Yup." Summer replied. "They've been going steady for five months now. It can be a real drag at times-but sometimes I can get my mom to keep him out late the night before oral tests so he'll fall asleep in class. _And_ he'll even tell my mom about pop quizzes. So it does have its perks as well."

The other nine laughed along with Summer as Paris piped up.

"How many of you are being forced into going to that debutante ball for the DAR? 15 is the minimum age."

Summer, Louise, and Maddy groaned and nodded as Rory laughed.

"Debutante Ball? I feel so sorry for you all. I guess that's one of the perks of growing up away from society."

It was just then that Rory's cell phone started to play the song "Highway to Hell".

"Hey Grandma." Rory said as she flipped it open and pressed the green talk button. Lorelai had programmed the ringer to her phone and Rory couldn't figure out what the password for changing her grandparents ring tone was.

"What!" Rory squealed. "DEBUTANTE BALL! You're kidding! I am SO not a society girl."

"No Grandma-society is something you are BORN into."

"I know I'm your granddaughter but-"

"Fine Grandma, I'll do it. But you owe me!"

"Bye Grandma."

"See you on Friday Grandma."

"Okay Grandma-after school tomorrow."

"Yes Grandma that's fine."

"Sure Grandma-we can go with your friends and their granddaughters."

"GOODBYE GRANDMA!"

Rory flipped her phone closed as the other four girls laughed.

"I knew it." Maddy said. "I could tell after the 'what' that you were going to be sucked into the trap."

"I can get you an escort." Summer said, eyeing Tristan.

"Er...thanks Summer-but I think I can manage."

Louise laughed. "Oh-c'mon Rory. We all know you want him. And besides-it would complete the group. Oh-and I can take care of your uniform for you if you want. Just come over to my house after school. I can sew. One good thing about society life is that you can hem your own skirts as short as you want. Now seeing as how you're going to be queen of Chilton-yours might need to be a bit shorter than ours-but hey-the price you pay for a guy."

By this time the guys were about five feet behind the girls. Tristan was watching Rory intently.

Josh punched his shoulder and laughed. "You got it bad man. I can tell you right now that tomorrow that girl's skirt is gonna be about five inches shorter than it is right now. Knowing Summer, you and Rory will be making out in supply closets in no time."

Tristan blushed for what might have actually been the first time in his life and picked up his pace to get closer to Rory.

"Um...hey, Rory? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Tristan asked-his face still red as a strawberry.

Rory smiled sweetly as Summer, Louise, and Maddy giggled and Paris rolled her eyes, but still had a smirk creeping up on her face.

"Sure Tristan. What about?" Rory asked.

"Um...alone please." Tristan replied, glaring at the three laughing girls and giving Paris a pleading look.

Paris just laughed and dragged Louise, Summer and Maddy away from Rory and Tristan.

"So?" Rory asked sweetly. "What's this about?"

"Um...er...willyougooutwithme?"

Rory laughed.

"Um...excuse me? I didn't quite hear that."

"Oh great." Tristan moaned under his breath. "Um...Rory-I don't know if Summer's told you yet-but every year she has a party at her house at the beginning of the school year-and um...I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me. I mean-you don't have to if you don't want to or anything. I just thought it might be fun to go together. If you're not interested then that's okay too-we could just go as friends. But I'd really like it if-"

"Tristan?" Rory asked, placing her hand over his mouth and then removing it after speaking his name.

"Yeah?" Tristan asked-still a little flustered.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And Tristan did just that. He pushed Rory back against a locker and pressed himself up against her. He placed his lips on hers and began to move closer.

"Ahem!" came a voice from behind them.

Rory and Tristan looked up, flushed.

"So-I expect you two will be coming to my party together?" Summer asked. "Oh-and Rory-did you run the debu-"

"Summer-shut up." Rory said-turning back to Tristan. "Um...Tristan-in a few weeks I have to go to this stupid debutante ball thing-I was wondering if you'd go with me?"

"I'd love to." Tristan replied. "Well, I wouldn't love to sit around at a stuffy debutante ball-but I would love to sit around at a stuffy debutante ball with you."

Summer just laughed as Tristan pushed Rory back up against the lockers.


End file.
